


Breath of the sea

by Kindred



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, How Do I Tag, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mermen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, mermaid, merman Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “I have things.” He whispered as Geralt finished warping his injured leg.“Legs they are called legs.” He tells them with a bemused smile.“Legs are that what they are called.”“You can speak our language and understand what I am saying but you don’t know what legs are?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Breath of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Update

Geralt felt groggy, his head hurt like hell and he could still feel a trickle of blood running down the back of his neck. He felt a sting to his face both sides of his face; he let out a growl as his eyes focus on the man in the white mask. His first reaction was to head-butt man who slapped him it made him smile as the man stumbled backwards and lose his balances as he falls into the deep pool of water.

The masked man gasped as he rose above the surface and started to struggle to swim, the white-haired Witcher tried to push the two other men off him as they held him up. His hands tied behind his back tightly, both of them were like the man in the pool red robe and white mask. “Help me!” The man in the water yelled as he tried to swim to the edge pool. The Witcher watches as he struggles with the robes to swim the others around the pool watching all hesitant to help the man. Suddenly the man screams and Geralt looked down to watch as he was grabbed and pulled under a few seconds later the deep blue water turned red.  
“Fuck.” Were Geralt only words, as he watched a large heavy rock being tied to a length of rope that was warped around his ankles.

He guessed the pool held form of mermaid those only sailors have the misfortune of seeing they grab you off the boat and eat you alive. A gold masked man appeared and stood on the other side of the pool and looked at Geralt with a smirk on his lips  
“Poor Sal always so clumsy, but you have seen now Witcher your fate and those that will come after you.” The man said,  
“What do you get out of this?” Geralt growled  
“Blood for blood Witcher.” He nods to one of the masked goons holding him up and he pushed the rock into the pool. They let go of him as he was wiped off the ledge and dragged into the ice-cold water.

The rock sunk deeper and the Witcher wonders when the hungry mermaid would come for him before he drowns or after. But there was nothing but eerie darkness and the sounds of the water whooshing past his ears as he continues to drop into the deep pool. It started to get harder to hold his breath and the more he struggled with the rope, he twisted and turned as the rock kept sinking. A flash of light caught his eye and he thought …here we go… He saw another flash on the other side of him he wondered if he was tormenting him or is it another one. Then darkness once again was more chilling and then the thought of being torn apart by the mermaid. A rapped flash came out of now where and speed pass him spinning him around before the rope was cut stopping him from his descend. Geralt he hovered in the water now slowly sinking as he still had no use of his arms or legs as the rope was tightly digging in.

Again playing games with him like most of the monsters and demons he comes across, two flashes of light came from other directions white on his left and blue on his right. Their flashes were quick as if they are trying to outdo each other, but white disappeared but the blue kept flashing but out of now where a Mermaid slams into him snarling as she pushing him into the side of the rock. He felt his head bounced off the rock and he let out of his breath of air as he becomes unconscious. Grinning from ear to ear the Mermaid chattered her sharp teeth as she got close to Geralt’s throat, but before she could rip the flesh from his throat she was thrown off the white-haired man.

The mermaid screeched as she tossed about uncurling herself from the where she was tangled up in the forgotten net. Geralt started to sink again but was grabbed by a duller merman he hisses at the deep sea Mermaid, he looked down at the white-haired man notices that he has stopped breathed and leaned in close and he presses his lips Witcher and offered him the breath of the sea. It will keep the man alive long enough for the dull merman to get him out, long-haired Mermaids snarled at the intruder her hands spread out to show the webbing between her fingers and that ghostly glow flowed through to her long talon-like claws as she swiped out the smaller merman. The merman gasped as he felt her claws drag across his arm, shaking his head and moved quickly to avoid her and the others that came to mermaid’s aid.

He had a small hideaway that he has been using since his capture; it was the only way he had survived. He could hear the others coming as moved as quick as he could as he held onto bulky land lover while he dodges an attack from all sides. He knocked into one that bashed into his side sent them off into sides of the rocks as the rubble caused the others to stop for a moment as he reached his exit rout and swim in with only a couple of moments to spar. He dropped Witcher inside and slipped in and started to pull the boulder to try and close the hole, one of the mermaids lashed out and slashed at him with her claws, cut his sides while taking a bite to his tail. He cried out but still manages to close the hole smashing the ugly snarling bitch’s face in. He winces and curls up for a moment before he moves to snatch up white-haired man and swim deeper into the cave, luckily for him the bioluminescent algae light up the cave to help see where he needs to go. 

He started to feel weak from blood loss and his cargo started to wake up making it harder for him to swim in a straight line By the time he reached the surface the Witcher was and struggling against the merman, trying to wiggle him off. Geralt gasped and choked as he was pushing him up onto sandy dirt, he stared as he watched the injured merman heave himself up and sit as he breathed deeply as he pulled a small knife from his makeshift belt with shaky hands and cut free the man free his binds. “I don’t mean you any harm.” The merman rasped as he dropped the knife beside him and held up his hands. Geralt frowned as he watched the creature, from the glimpse he saw of the horde he could see that this one was different, his eyes zeroed in on the blood dripping off the young merman’s elbow as he watched blood running do his stomach while the side of his tail is bleeding from the bite.  
“You can speak?” He asked was the first thing that came to the Witcher’s mind  
“Yes.”  
“And you understand me?” The merman frowned at him and nodded  
“I understand you.” He winces a little as he looked at the Witcher “The tunnel leads out to freshwater you should be fine those lot won’t come for you.” He tells him, Geralt looks behind to the way out when he hears a hiss of pain and turns back to see the merman hold his sides before curling up on the sandy ground. Geralt frowned as he looked at the way out but sighed as he turned merman and moved him gently to look at his wounds.

He looks at the wounds and sees that they look deep and without help, this merman would bleed to death. He slides his hands under the slender being and scooped him up into his arms and started to carry him out of the cave. He owed this beautiful creature who risked his life to save him and he wasn’t about to let him die. Geralt waded though the walker seeing light through the tunnel and let out a sigh of relief at the fresh air.

It was hours later before the merman woke with a gasp and sits upright and then regrets his movement s as he winces at his wounds. He frowned as he looks around himself, he frowns as he sees it wasn’t the cave but somewhere on land, he could see a horse grazing and there was a fire crackling beside him. “Ouch!” He merman cried out and looked down to see the white-haired man looking at his legs ...oh... he thinks to himself “I have things.” He whispered as Geralt finished warping his injured leg.  
“Legs they are called legs.” He tells them with a bemused smile.  
“Legs are that what they are called.”  
“You can speak our language and understand what I am saying but you don’t know what legs are?” The merman blushed as he looked down at where the large pair of hands were touching and shrugged.  
“I don’t know everything I was taken before I could finish my education.” He tells him, and sighs and then shivers, Witcher put the leg down and walks over to the horse and pulled something out the pack and then walks back to him.  
“Here put this on, your body will be different on land you might have trouble keeping warm.” Geralt told him.  
“Thank you.” 

He sat there looking down at his legs as he sat in the man’s shirt; it was huge on him and came to his knees. The white-haired man handed him something cooked on a stick “Here, you need to eat.”  
“Thank you.” He whispered as he took a nibble of the cooked meat. He closed his eyes and moaned as he tucked in making the Witcher watched him in awe as he ate his food.  
“I find myself with a problem.” Geralt said,  
“Oh?” The merman whispers as he looked down at the stick in his hand, he was afraid to look up at the white-haired man because he didn’t know what he was going to say.  
“Ummm, you are far from your home.” They didn’t say anything for a moment but the brown-haired merman could see the Witcher looking at him.  
“I-I don’t have a home, I’ve been gone too long they wouldn’t have me back, I’m better of here.” He whispered as he now started to pick at the meat. “I could come with you, I could help.” He smiled, Geralt thought this to, but he didn’t think the merman could help him with much he couldn’t fight, he couldn’t cook there isn’t much he could do.  
“What could you offer as in help?” He asked softly, and he saw the younger man lips spread into a smile.  
“I can sing, I could always sing for you and I can keep your bedroll warm.” He smiled as he placed his hand on the Witcher’s cock and squeezed it slightly and in return, he felt it twitch as he looked up into the bright amber eyes.  
“I-I couldn’t ask that of you...” Even as he spoke he could feel his cock start to harden and he found he couldn’t help but growl as the merman smiled up at him.  
“When I saved you I gave you my breath.” He whispered into his ear as his hand moved over the cloth-covered dick.  
“Ah.”


End file.
